Class 2-B Miss Nagase (Episode)
is the 9 . episode of the second season and the 21 . episode in all. Synopsis The episode begins with a new student-teacher gathering her necessary materials and cycling off to Majima Academy. As she passes students by, the student-teacher starts to think of how good it feels to once again go to the same school she used to attend. While cycling, she comes across a group of students who are littering. She scolds them, but they ignore her and walk away, leaving the student-teacher to pick up the wrapper. She introduces herself as Jun Nagase, a twenty-one year old student-teacher. Nikaido, Keima and Elsie's homeroom teacher, walks by and says hi. Jun tells her that she hasn’t seen her in a while. At the school, Jun introduces herself to the rest of the teachers as one of the three student-teachers who will be in the school for two weeks. She mentions that her hero is the old-school wrestler Jumbo Tsuruta. Jun later explains to Nikaido that wrestling is all about hopes, dreams, and the pursuit of ideal strength. She tells Nikaido that she aspires to become a teacher with strong ideals. Nikaido introduces Jun to the rest of the class. She looks around and is very excited to see the class being so cheerful and welcoming, but is surprised to see a student, Keima, completely disconnected from the rest of the class and playing his PFP. Jun formally introduces herself and sits in the back for the first period. She keeps wondering how even though Nikaido is giving the class, no one is saying anything regarding Keima. During a break, Nikaido tells Jun that the student is Keima Katsuragi, and that she should just let him be. Jun fears that perhaps Keima is the type who goes crazy when someone tries to order him around. Keima’s gym teacher says that it’s almost impossible for him to let go of the PFP, saying how he even plays games while swimming. Keima’s English teacher jumps in and recalls the time when Keima promised him that he would be able to ace every test and spend the entire class playing games. His English teacher shows Jun all of his perfect scores, meaning that Keima has kept his promise. Jun realizes that Keima needs help and goes to his classroom to find him. She sees Keima playing his PFP, completely separated from the rest of the class. Jun tells him that playing games is fine, but that he should spend some time with his friends. Keima gives her a serious look and asks “Friends?” Jun is frightened by the look in his eyes and leaves. Elsie approaches Keima and the two wonder what that was about. Jun later begins to think that Keima doesn’t play games because he wants to, but because he’s alone. She quotes Jumbo, and makes it her goal to help him. Then, a loose soul enters her body and she goes off to fifth period. Back at 2-B, everyone is excited that they have Jun as their student-teacher. Keima tells Elsie that a student-teacher is nothing to get excited for, as the genre is already quite tedious, and that only the player’s character should be a student-teacher. Kodama walks in with Jun. As she is walking to the back of the class, Elsie’s spirit goes off, meaning that Jun is the holder of the next loose soul. At the school roof, Elsie tells Keima of Jun’s details. She realizes that since the sensor didn’t activate yesterday, the spirit must be low-level. Elsie gets all pumped and ready to catch the spirit, but Keima appears to have no interest. As Elsie goes on about how he always does the opposite of what she does, Keima tells her to calm down and explains that approaching her right now would be dangerous. He tells her that teachers are among the most time-consuming conquests, as their job is to be friendly with their students. Keima tells Elsie that he must first make sure they are on equal footing, and that he should avoid contact with Jun at school whenever possible to avoid being labeled as a student. As Elsie goes off to make a body double that can attend class for Keima while he thinks of a plan, Jun catches him about to leave school early. When she offers to have lunch with him, Keima tries running away. Jun goes in pursuit and the two end up crashing against a tree. Jun ends up dragging Keima to have lunch with her against his will. He avoids talking to her as much as possible, but speaks up when Jun showed him a picture of Jumbo Tsuruta. He decides to leave, but not before Jun tells him that she is always there to talk. Back at 2-B, Keima is talking to Elsie, trying to figure out why she approached him. Elsie mentions that maybe it’s because he’s a problem child. Keima realizes that he has been categorized as a student, and that the only route available for him to take in the conquest will be a long one. Trivia *This episode's title parodies , a Japanese TV Drama. *Keima is imitating ' manner of speech and "Elsie-kun" is a reference to .